Angela's Children
While Mitch is away, Angela discovers she's pregnant and gives to four beautiful puppies, two boys and two girls. All of them are foul-mouthed, though the boys' swear words are actually easier to distinguish than the girls'. But eventually the girls started to get used to not cursing, thanks to Lucia's tattling, but the boys continue to do so. Despite their tainted tongues, both daughters are the top students in Bella's class. In front of everyone else except their best friends, they do their best to keep a handle on the unsightly habit. However, one time, when both Sandy and Mandy got busted after Bella catches them cursing with the help of Lucia, they both eventually stop, although Sandy is still trying to get used to not swearing. After several months without word from Mitch, Angela begins to worry that something might be wrong. A few days later, she receives a letter saying he never arrived at his destination or any of the rest stops in between and is presumed dead. Heartbroken, Angela distracts herself by putting all of her energy into her work and raising her children. That is, until the day she meets Antoine "Anthony" Conner, the current Pocketville grey wolf lifeguard. He becomes a close friend and confidant over the next months, and Angela finds herself falling for him. It isn't long after that that she gives birth to a half-wolf puppy named Thomas, and a grey half-wolf puppy named Lucia. David Main Article: David David is the third youngest of the puppies. He is a Red Collie with his father's blue eyes. Like his other siblings, most of his speech consists of foul language, which makes him popular with the other puppies. He and his brother, Marcus, play on the PawStation (Playstation) a lot, but David loses most of the time. He really loves the treats that his Uncle Willis gives him. David doesn’t really care if Mandy or Lucia tells him to stop cursing, as he and his brother are so used to doing so. Marcus Main Article: Marcus '' Marcus is a Retriever like Angela. He has blue eyes like the rest of his siblings and is the second eldest after Sandy. He enjoys cussing because he and David think doing so makes them sound honest. His hobbies are watching Pet Park and playing PawStation with his brother. Despite how he acts when the other students are around, whenever Bella is anywhere within earshot, he always refrains from swearing. Even though Mandy and Lucia try to tell him to stop cursing, he tries to give her reasons why he thinks it’s “good” to. Sandy ''Main Article: Sandy '' Sandy is the eldest of the puppies and a Retriever like her brother, Marcus. She enchants everyone with her winning smile and kindness toward others, but some of the other pets also like her because she watches "Pet Park" and isn't afraid to swear. She bites her potty tongue in front of her parents and sister, though. Almost every day after school, Sandy and Mandy hang out at the Collar Parlour to chat with their friends. To this day, she is still trying to get used to not use cursing in her speech, though she may accidentally sometimes. Mandy and Lucia are frequently telling her not to swear. Mandy ''Main Article: Mandy '' Mandy is the second youngest and a mixed breed of Retriever and Border Collie. She adores her Uncle Willis' treats, which she and Sandy earn the most out of the children for their good behavior. Mandy and her sister are the best students in Bella's class, but that doesn't keep her from swearing outside of school. Mandy is eventually the first one out of her siblings to stop cursing. The reason why she stopped is because she ended up getting busted by Bella and Lucia when she did at her school. Thomas ''Main Article: Thomas Thomas is a golden half-wolf puppy, born to Angela and Antoine. He looks similar to his cousin, Candace, and is so cute that girls are constantly chasing him. His jealous half-brothers are always swearing at him, but he just ignores them. He has a crush on Nina. Since all the female puppies disapprove of her, Thomas attempts to protect her at all times. Years down the road, he and Nina get married. Lucia Main Article: Lucia Lucia is a grey half-wolf puppy born to Angela and Antoine and is the younger twin sister of Thomas. She is very protective and fearless, but occasionally she can take those two traits too far. She can also be a bit of a tattletale, since she always tells on her half-siblings after she hears a curse word from them, which led Mandy, in particular, to not curse anymore. She is in love with Jacques. Trivia Coming soonCategory:Article list Category:Canine